SuperMarioGlitchy4
Supermarioglitchy4 (or SMG4 for short) Is a Super Mario 64 Machinimist. He makes Super Mario 64 bloopers which often have an adult theme or jokes that might seem cruel, but these jokes are intended to be humourous and shouldn't be taken seriously. A few people, like MarioMario54321, Starman3, the Dark Star X, and some of MM's fans have made cameo appearances in his bloopers. There are plans for a wiki about him, but this is still in consideration. List of Bloopers Made By SMG4: Super Mario 64 Blooper Short: The Cake is a Lie Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Dream Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Flashbacks Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Time Freeze Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Mario's Guide to Defeating Bowser Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Blooper Problems Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Just Like Any Other Day Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Quest for a Console Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Have You Seen this Polygon. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: A Painful Day in a Paper world Super Mario 64 Bloopers: An Adventurous Ride Super Mario 64 Bloopers: A Day Without Peach Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Darkneess Takes Over Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Charming Peach Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Luigi's Payback Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Master of Failed Disguises Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Mario Quits Super Mario 64 Bloopers: A Random Day Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Losing your N64 Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Bowser, the Unhappy, Fat Turtle Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Enter X Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Land that Never Was Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Visitor Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Account Loss Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Restoring Normality Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Mario at the Olympic Games Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Brother Wars Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Itallian Kidnapping Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Time Travel Tells Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Blooper Competition Super Mario 64 Bloopers: 4 Clones, 1 Itallian Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Crime Time Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Scatmans Revenge Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Forgotten Door Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Bloopception Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Mission for Peach Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Castle Jumping= Time Traveling= Zombies Super Mario 64 Bloopers: H.A.L.L. 9000 Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Hide and Seek Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Mystery of the Chest Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Weegee Disease Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Race for the Golden Overalls Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Luigi and the Haunted Castle Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Brother Battles Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Lost Gems: Part 1 Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Toad Gold Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Lost Gems: Part 2 Super Mario 64 Bloopers: SUPER HELLO KITTY ROLLERCOATER TEAPARTY 2 Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Lost Gems: Part 3 Super Mario 64 Bloopers: P-O-I-S-I-O-N-E-D Computer Super Mario 64 Bloopers: How Mario was Born Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Brother Love Super Mario 64 Halloween Special 2011 Super Mario 64 Bloopers Short: Mario Takes the Idiot test Super Mario 64 Bloopers: War of the Fat Itallians 2011 Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Smg4 vs. Smg3 Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Operation G.A.Y. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The SwitcherooOveralls Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Mini Itallians Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Awkward Weddings Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Crazy Fighters Super Mario 64 Bloopers: 99% Idiot Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Crystal Funhouse Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Hunt for the Hero's clothes Super Mario 64 Christmas Special Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Bowser and the Nightmare Stone Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Rich Glitch Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Oribical Adventures Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Wallets and Dinosaurs Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Desert Head Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Babysitters Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Braking Walls Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Mushroom Mafia Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Mii Chanel Teleport Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Clone O' Mario Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Thugger Hugger Super Mario 64 Commercial: The Smg4 Weight Losers Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Peachosal Love Super Mario 64 Bloopers: A Murder Without Peach Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Party Rock Prisoners Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Warrior and the Hobo Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Smg3's Plan to Destroy Smg4, Cause He Felt Like it. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: World of Craftmine Super Mario 64 Guides: Mario's Guide to Defeating Bowser 2.0 Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Lie that was a Cake that was a Lie Super Mario 64 Bloopers: ssenmodnar (1,000 Subscribers) Super Mario 64 Bloopers: 0% of Spahgetii Super MineCraft 64 Bloopers: Herobrine Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Elevator Super Mario 64 Commercial: Join the Evil Side Super Mario 64 Bloopers: SMG4 Joins the YTR Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Impostor Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Starman3 Gets 5,000 Subscribers Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Chinese Elves and Gay Casheirs Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Nether Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Monster Category:List of Bloopers